


Just say it

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [14]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Tony and Wade both have their issues and they often struggle to find a balance between things, somehow though, they always seem to find themselves teetering on the edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Itscrow gave me a list of a total of and I am not even kidding 145 Taskpool prompts, so everytime I get stuck on a commish or something I just pick one out, write it and start back on the commish with a fresh view.

“I’ve already dealt with three attacks this morning and it’s not even breakfast. I’m not in the mood for your shit.”

“Well maybe if coming close enough to killing you wasn't the graduation task you wouldn't have dealt with any attacks…”

Tony groaned as the gritty, rumbly sing-song voice of Wade mocked his frustration. He hadn't even finished brewing his coffee yet. He was so tempted to just shoot Wade, but it would be short term solution and required too much clean up, anyways.

“Make yourself useful, breakfast…”

“I  _ am _ making pancakes!” 

“Whatever…”

Tony grabbed his long mug, pouring it full of his custom blend of expensive coffee, before settling down in his chair, small twitch forming under the upper part of his mask he was still wearing.

“if you throw that knife at me i am yamming it right up your ass.”

He didn't even look back at the student who had been trying to sneak up on him from the kitchen doorway. Tony lifted his cup of coffee to his exposed mouth calmly while Wade mixed the pancake batter, wearing a “kiss the cook” apron that Tony was absolutely sure had not been existent until a few minutes ago.

“Listen to the Master, because I already saw two corpses and a broken leg… you don’t want to mess with him before he has his coffee…. Tasky is a grumpy butt…”

“Pool, you’re being annoying, just give me my damn breakfast.”

“See what I mean?” 

The student lingered in the doorway before disappearing into the hallway as Tony shifted his chair so his back was aimed at the wall as he watched Wade cook. Wade made sure to make a mess but his pancakes compensated for that. 

“How can a man who wakes up early to work out stay this grumpy and violent till coffee has passed his lips?”

“It's my permanent state of being, coffee gives me the energy to hide it.”

“Aren't you at least a little happy to see me?”

“You disappeared for four months without a single word, I am still torn between temporarily killing you or kissing you.”

“Aaaah… yeah… I uhm… I needed some time?”

“No you needed to run, you always need to run away…”

“Do you still love me?”

Tony let out a grunt before he gulped down his coffee, his eyes locked on the plate of pancakes.

“...Tony?”

“What do you think?”

“I need to hear it...please?”

“You are not dead yet, even though you have been following me around since half way my run.”

“I need it Tony, else I am just going to leave… and I won’t come back this time.” 

“....Are you trying to force me?” 

Tony stood up, his eyes lighting up with an eerie glow as he walked closer to his partner who seemed torn between using the pancake pan to hit him or to put it down so instead Wade just stood there frozen.

“I….I don’t ask for much Tony, just tell me where we’re at…” 

Tony didn’t speak instead he wrung the pan out of Wade’s hands putting it back on the fire before he pinned Wade against the wall by placing his hands on either side of Wade’s head.

“I don’t do feelings Wade…”

“I never ask….”

“You always ask, you play around and every time I feel ready to open up you run…” 

“Then?” 

“Either you stay and give me time or you force it and leave through that door…and you don’t come back…” 

“Tony…. Is it really that hard to speak from the heart just once?”

“You know my answer on that.”

He watched the white eyes from the mask, they didn’t allow him to see Wade’s eyes but he knew Wade well enough to know there was a calculation going on in his head, stay or run, stay or run, repeating over and over again as he fidgeted.

“I missed you…” 

Tony pulled away as he spoke those words, turning off the fire as the scent of severely burned pancake finally reached his senses. Before Wade could respond he had snatched the plate of good pancakes from off the counter and plopped down at the table. 

“Gracias por la comida”

“De nada…” 

Tony didn’t look up as he ate the pancakes silently, leaving his back open as he ate, tensing for a second when he felt Wade drape himself over his back. He raised his fork to little besides his head over his shoulder and pulled it back after he had felt the tug of Wade taking a bite.

“I wish you’d open up more….”

“I wish you’d stop running away from me…”

“Did you really miss me?” 

Tony rolled his eyes at the desperate tone in Wade’s voice, they had been playing this game for years and no matter how often he tried to say just how much the man meant to him, something always stopped Tony.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re diverting the questiooooon!”

The high pitched whine made Tony wince especially because it was right next to his ear, the words on the tip of his tongue quietly getting swallowed with the next bite of his pancakes before he could let the memories churn up inside him.

“”I really did, next time you run away, though, I swear I’m putting a bounty on your head…” 


End file.
